Ace's Wish
is the 44th episode of the series, Ultraman Mebius. This episode aired on February 17th, 2007.http://hicbc.com/tv/mebius/story/044.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Ace's Wish" Synopsis Ultraman Mebius must fight Yapool of the Four Heavenly Kings in his own Dimension. Meanwhile GUYS finds the Source of the Space-Time Wave, but they have difficulties in destroying it. Plot Picking up where the previous episode left off, Mirai, Aya, and Hirukawa awaken in a desert-like setting after being sucked into Yapool's Dimension. After wandering around, the trio discovers what looks like a post-apocalyptic version of Tokyo with the city in ruins. Hirukawa becomes hysterical, and he viciously attacks Mirai when the latter tries to help him, even provoking him to fight back. Just as Hirukawa is about to leave Mirai and Aya on their own, Yapool appears having witnessed the whole confrontation and he sadistically tortures Hirukawa with Shockwaves and Strangulation. Hoping to get a reaction out of Mirai, Yapool offers to release Hirukawa if he shoots and kills Mirai with a gun. Desperate and cowardly, Hirukawa attempts to shoot both Mirai and Aya, but Mirai shields them from his blasts, ultimately revealing his true identity to Hirukawa, who calls him a freak out of fear. Meanwhile on the Moon, Teppei diagnoses that the Pillar caused their engines to choke up, thus leaving the Phoenix Next temporarily inoperable. All the while, Marina telepathically communicates with an unknown voice who tries to help them. The only working ship on them is the Gun Speeder which Marina confirms can destroy the Pillar, much to everyone's doubt. With only Marina's faith, the other members of GUYS board their Gun Speeders to destroy the Pillar. Suddenly, the Pillar spawns a Super Beast to protect it: Lunatyx. With Lunayx holding off GUYS from getting close to the Pillar, they are unable to stop the Pillar. Visibly hurt by Hirukawa's treatment towards him, Mirai is offered by Yapool to join him. Mirai however continues to refuse, to which Yapool finally gets fed up and grows into his Giant Form. Mirai transforms into Ultraman Mebius to battle him, only for Yapool to reveal that Mebius has been baited into a trap. Now that Mebius is stuck in another Dimension, he is without GUYS's help or support and thus he must fight alone. Yapool then fights with the weakened Mebius and easily tosses him around with his strength and Telekinesis, all while gloating that while Mebius's greatest strength was his faith in the humans, it was also his greatest weakness. Aya again tries to motivate Mebius to continue fighting like before, but is then spotted and shot down by Yapool. Giving into his injuries and Yapool's gloating, Mebius passes out. While in a subconscious state, Mirai doubts his ability to defeat Yapool without him comrades, only to be confronted by Seiji Hokuto, the human host of Ultraman Ace. Hokuto tells Mirai that he too was in a situation similar to him when the 2nd host of Ace, Yuko Minami, had to return home after their confrontation with Lunatyx. However despite her departure, he was still able to fend of Yapool's Super Beasts on his own because he still had the thoughts and memories of his time with Minami to continue fighting and he told Mirai to think of his comrades fighting in order to help him fight Yapool. Motivated by Ace's advice, Mebius recovers and re-confronts a baffled Yapool by transforming into his Burning Brave Mode. Back on the Moon, GUYS continues to hold off Lunatyx while Marina looks for a weakness on the Pillar. While talking telepathically with the voice, now revealed to have been Hokuto himself, Marina exploits to George of a Red Protrusion on the Pillar that's causing the field to disable the Phoenix Nest. George destroys the protrusion and the Phoenix Nest regains power. With the field destroyed and GUYS able to destroy the Pillar, Hokuto finally takes action and transforms into Ultraman Ace to battle against Lunatyx. GUYS launches the METEOR, Phoenix Phenomenon, and it destroys the Pillar, while Ultraman Ace kills Lunatyx with his Metallium Ray. Back in Yapool's Dimension, Ultraman Mebius manages to beat Yapool down with his newly restored confidence and finally, Mebius defeats Yapool with his Mebium Burst. Before dying however, Yapool warns Mebius that despite his failure, the other Heavenly Kings still remain and they will kill Mebius instead. With Yapool dead, Mebius/Mirai, Aya, and Hirukawa all return back to Earth. Despite everyone's relief, Hirukawa spitefully tells Mirai that he saw his true identity and he plans on revealing it to the world before leaving in a huff. Despite Hirukawa's spite, Seiji tells Mirai not to lose his kindness. At that moment, Seiji is confronted by his old comrade, Yuko Minami, who had seen the fight on the moon, and both Seiji and Yuko have a heartfelt reunion. Back on Earth, Mirai continues to feel concerned about what shall soon come to Earth, but to lighten him up, Aya thanks Mirai by kissing him on the cheek, making Mirai turn red with infatuation and embarrassment. Meanwhile in a disclosed location, Glozam states that he will go to Earth next, only to be told by Alien Mefilas that Deathrem has already left... Cast Heroes *Ultraman Mebius **Burning Brave Mode *GUYS *Ultraman Ace Monsters *Giant Yapool *Lunatyx *Glozam *Alien Mefilas Notes *Aide Toriyama and Maru do not appear in this episode. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Mebius Episodes Category:Episodes